


Fantasy Becomes Reality

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve's relationship is built on a lifetime of insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/18856593677/bucky-is-sweating-when-they-leave-the-music-hall).

Bucky is sweating when they leave the music hall, his shirt soaked through as he struggles to catch his breath. Steve walks along beside him, his hands shoved into his pockets. He isn’t so much as wheezing, because he’s sat by the edge of the dance floor all night, like he always does - watching Bucky dancing with a dozen different girls, without ever getting up to give it a shot himself.

They walk home together, the cool city breeze allowing the pink to fade from Bucky’s cheeks. Steve’s thoughts are elsewhere, thinking about how much he wishes he could be like Bucky - wishes that he had that confidence, that he could just grab a girl and dance like that. Lost in his own thoughts, he doesn’t notice the glances that Bucky keeps sending his way.

They make it back to their crappy apartment. Inside it’s nearly as cold as it is outside, but that ceases to matter when Bucky presses him back against the door the second they cross the threshold. Bucky covers him from top to tail, keeping him pinned by his weight with no effort at all. Steve doesn’t struggle. He looks up at Bucky with his eyes wide and waiting. He knows what comes next. It’s his favourite part about going dancing with Bucky.

But Bucky doesn’t lean down to kiss him, not yet. His eyes shine in the dim half-light from the window, as he holds Steve in place and watches him. “I’ve been thinking about this all night,” Bucky whispers. Steve can smell the booze on his breath. It’s just enough to make Bucky’s smiles come easier. “God, I want you so much. I always want you.”

Steve nods, straining up, but Bucky only allows their lips to skim together before he pushes Steve’s shoulders more firmly back against the door. “I was thinking about what I could do to you. Even while I was dancing, I was thinking about it.”

“I’m here. You can do it,” Steve says.

“I want to dance with you one day, right in front of those stuck-up crowds,” Bucky murmurs. “I want to kiss you in public.” Steve’s eyes flutter closed as Bucky begins to dip his head, but Bucky pauses before kissing him. “I wanna fuck you.”

Steve’s breath hitches, while Bucky’s hands slide down from his shoulders. They travel the length of his arms and then wrap around his wrists. When Bucky guides his wrists above his head and pins them to the wood of the door, Steve doesn’t resist. “Right here,” Bucky says. “I could just pick you up and do it right here.” He pauses to brush his lips over Steve’s mouth, pulling away when Steve tries to get more of his kiss. “Can I?”

And, god, Steve can hardly think at all. All he wants is everything that Bucky is offering. He’s hard inside his slacks, desperate for Bucky’s touch. When Bucky stops holding Steve’s wrists, it’s only after giving them a firm press against the door. “Keep them there,” he says, before he reaches down to hitch Steve up against him. He grunts a little with it, but Steve’s legs wrap around him and draw him in tight.

“Fuck,” Bucky breathes. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long while.”

Steve chuckles, and then sighs as Bucky thrusts forward against him. “So stop thinking about it,” he insists, “and do it.”

Finally, Bucky does.


	2. A World Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/18504210190/sharing-a-bed-with-steve-is-at-times-infuriating). This is set several months before the previous ficlet.

Sharing a bed with Steve is at times infuriating. He doesn’t hog the blankets and he doesn’t even snore. He’s a deep sleeper and doesn’t wriggle. He even curls up into a small ball at the edge of the mattress, taking up as little space as is possible. Physically, he is probably the most ideal sleeping partner that any man could hope for.

They share a bed because their apartment is cold and cheap, and they can’t afford to turn the heating on. When Bucky wakes up at night, Steve is right there, a small pocket of warm skin and pliant heat. It’s almost impossible to keep from slipping his cold hands beneath Steve’s clothes to leech heat from his body.

And that’s why it is so difficult to share a bed with him. It’s torturously tempting.

Bucky lies awake and listens to the deep, steady sound of Steve’s breathing. He’s jealous of the rest his friend is getting, but it’s more than that emotion that is keeping him awake. Beneath the covers, he has a raging hard-on that he’s finding impossible to ignore.

When he wants to touch Steve, he knows that it isn’t really because he wants to warm his hands. He wants to feel Steve panting for breath against him and he wants to make him gasp and moan in pleasure. Steve has never even been kissed before. Bucky wants to be the first.

He doesn’t just want to be his first kiss. He wants to be his first everything. He knows that he could make Steve shudder and beg for him, if Steve would only allow it, if he could only gather the courage to even try. Steve would be so tight, so small, and Bucky could just move him around however he wanted him, could manhandle him without Steve even thinking to protest. Steve trusts him with everything else - why not this?

The bedroom is cold and silent as Bucky reaches between his own legs, squeezing the bulge of his erection while he stares at the back of Steve’s head. Steve could wake up at any moment, but Bucky has to risk it anyway. With all his blood pounding between his legs, he can’t wait another second.

He pushes his hand inside his underpants and wets his lips with his tongue. Watching Steve in the dim half-dark, he fists his cock while he imagines closing the gap between their bodies and nudging his friend awake. He thinks about how hot it would be to fuck Steve while he was still groggy from sleep, letting Steve wake up to the press of Bucky’s dick sliding inside him. Biting down on his bottom lip is the only thing that stops him from moaning at the thought.

His hand moves faster and faster, pulling himself towards climax with no style or seduction. He needs this to be over, needs to get this out of his system so that he can sleep without thoughts of Steve clogging up his mind.

He comes with a grunt that he barely manages to muffle. Steve doesn’t wake even as Bucky spills his seed inside his shorts. The stillness of the night is undisturbed, even as Bucky’s heart continues to race.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/19636373538/steve-slides-into-buckys-lap-he-fits-perfectly).

Steve slides into Bucky’s lap. He fits perfectly, and Bucky presses up into their kiss. Bucky’s lips are slick and accepting - slow and careful, they could do this for hours. Their breathing shares the same cramped space, their moans mingling.

Steve’s fingers stroke the hair at Bucky’s nape before his hand moves down, lingering over the pulse of Bucky’s neck for a moment before he travels down onto the smooth skin of Bucky’s chest. Bucky surges up against him with a satisfied sigh, sucking on Steve’s lower lip for a moment.

Steve scratches his fingernails over Bucky’s pec, not even hard enough to leave a red line - but it’s enough to make Bucky groan shamelessly. Their lips part and Steve looks down at Bucky. His friend’s eyes are slightly glazed and he has a smug, self-satisfied smile on his face. It’s difficult to believe that he is really the one who made Bucky look like this.

“Fuck, what you do to me…” Bucky murmurs. “This is really happening, right?”

Steve gives a nervous laugh - it’s as if Bucky is able to read his mind. “Yeah,” he says. “I think it is.”

Bucky nuzzles against his lips, offering a kiss that is only a lick of contact. His hand travels down Steve’s side, over the outline of his ribs and then skimming down to his hipbone. “Even if it’s not, I don’t give a shit. I can be dreaming for all I care.”

“You’re not,” Steve promises him. They’ve only shared a bed once together at this point - the tension had snapped and the end result had been messy and urgent. They hadn’t managed to get their clothes off, kissing and rutting in desperation. Now, there is a chance to stop, think and take their time.

Steve wriggles a little in Bucky’s lap, settling himself more firmly. He places his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and pushes him firmly back; a mixture of surprise and leverage means that he’s able to get Bucky to collapse onto his back on the mattress. He goes with him, only to kiss him again - again - again - as he forgets how to keep control of himself.

Bucky’s hands continue to wander, past his hips and over to his ass. His fingers press against the slight protection of Steve’s cotton briefs, pressing between his cheeks until the tips of his fingers press against Steve’s puckered hole. Steve shudders in surprise, his eyes flashing open as he pulls back from Bucky’s mouth. He holds himself up over Bucky and looks down at him, before he flicks his tongue over his lower lip.

He sees the way that Bucky’s eyes are drawn to the movement of his tongue. It makes him feel attractive for once; with the way that Bucky is watching him now, he even feels sexy. It’s enough for him to be sure that Bucky isn’t just doing this out of pity, that he isn’t merely trying to make him feel better.

Bucky wants him. He really does.

“Okay,” Steve says, to a question that was never asked. He nods eagerly. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

It’s probably a miracle that Bucky doesn’t come in his pants straight away. That’s left for another time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/20973803197/steve-doesnt-think-that-hell-be-able-to-stay-on).

Steve doesn’t think that he’ll be able to stay on his feet. Bucky has stripped him down to his underwear before sinking to his knees before him - now, Steve is tortured with the feeling of Bucky’s mouth against his thigh, his hips, his belly. His tongue is everywhere other than where Steve really wants him. He knows that Bucky is doing this on purpose. What other explanation is there?

He has no choice but to say Bucky’s name in a quiet plea. Bucky hums appreciatively against his skin, while his large hands cup the back of Steve’s thin thighs and pull him in closer. “Bucky,” he murmurs, so close to a whine that he can’t stand it. Bucky does this kind of thing on purpose, Steve thinks - he strips away all of Steve’s pride, all of his determination, and leaves him a shivering wreck. “Please. Oh god…”

Bucky’s tongue travels up the inside of the crease where leg meets groin. It’s completely intoxicating; this is what losing his mind feels like. Steve is sure of it.

Bucky’s fingers drag his underwear down, his nails trailing over his ass. Steve makes a wounded sound, wavering on his feet. “Easy, buddy,” Bucky breathes. “I got you.”

Steve wants to swear. He reaches out for Bucky’s hair, his fingers sliding gently through the dark strands. Bucky looks up at him, amusement and affection warring in his eyes. He’s grinning, even while his lips are slick and pink.

“Fuck, I love you how you look when you’re like this,” Bucky says. His fingers slide down between Steve’s cheeks, brushing over the pucker. “You’re all flushed and needy. It’s so hot.”

Steve could protest against that, but it wouldn’t do any good. When Bucky is in this kind of mood, it’s better to go along with him - especially when he finally turns his attention towards Steve’s cock, rubbing his palm along it. Steve’s breath catches in his chest, tight and impossible. It feels like another asthma attack, as if all the air in the room has abandoned him, but he wouldn’t tell Bucky to stop for the world.

“Look at you,” Bucky murmurs. “God, just look at you.”

Steve has to close his eyes, so he almost misses the moment when Bucky dips his head to close his lips over the tip of Steve’s cock, his tongue slick and firm along the slit. Steve’s legs threaten to give out altogether, but Bucky is there to hold him upright, supporting him effortlessly, holding him up even as his mouth takes him apart.


End file.
